Amor es sólo amar
by Shizenai
Summary: "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes": A Otani le hubiese gustado saber por qué demonios nadie le había advertido antes sobre este condenado dicho...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Creo que no es la primera vez que digo que escribir sobre Lovely Complex siempre me deja con muchas más ganas de escribir sobre Lovely Complex xD Y curiosamente, no le presto demasiada atención a este shojo que, si en todo caso no fuese mi preferido, es uno de los grandes títulos en mi humilde aventura en el mundo del manganime._

_Así que, cortando por lo sano, me he puesto a procesar como una loca y a escribir impulsivamente. No sé cuánto me extenderé, supongo que eso dependerá de la aceptación que tenga el fic, pero lo que si está claro es que por una vez no se quedará sólo en un one-shot._

_Ojalá os guste ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **__Como ustedes ya saben, Lovely Complex y sus personajes son propiedad de Nakahara Aya, y yo, suponiendo que me los presta, los utilizo sin ánimo de ganar un céntimo (que para eso ya soborno a mi madre... xD)._

_**Advertencias: **__Spoilers a borbotones, palabras malsonantes (muy soft)._

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Hoy más que nunca! Quiero dedicarle este primer capítulo a mi amiga Yadi que hoy cumple añitos jojojo. Éste no es realmente su regalo de cumple, pero me parecía un delito no mencionarlo xD ¡Qué cumplas muchos más, amiga! ¡Gracias por siempre apoyarme!

* * *

**Amor es sólo amar**

**I**

Aún podían escucharse los últimos cantos de los grillos del jardín más cercano, o por lo menos, de aquellos más incansables. La luna se había perdido del firmamento hacía largo rato, pero el sol apenas aparecía por la fina línea morada del horizonte para coronar el que parecía ser un precioso día en plena estación de frío...

La fiesta escolar de Navidad prometía ser un éxito desde el principio.

Todavía quedaban largas horas para tal acontecimiento, pero se había esforzado por dejar los preparativos previamente hechos sin que hubiera una sola cuestión que pudiese quebrantar su creciente emoción.

Sin embargo... ella ya estaba allí. Clavada frente al espejo y puntual como nunca jamás lo había sido.

Se esmeró por hacer un detallado análisis de su propio reflejo. Observó cada minucioso detalle, cuidando de que ni uno solo de los finos hilos de su cabello pudiera rebelarse del precioso recogido que con tanto trabajo había conseguido componerse, sin más ayuda que la de sus torpes manos. Vigiló que las perlas blancas de sus largos pendientes brillasen tanto como el día en que se enamoró de ellos en el escaparate de una modesta joyería. Comprobó una y otra vez que cada uno de los lazos rosados descansaran a la misma altura de sus hombros y escudriñó cautelosamente cada porción de la tela ceñida a su delgado y largo cuerpo. En ese aspecto no pudo evitar lamentarse cuando reparaba en lo recatado de sus atributos. Otro más de sus tantos complejos...

Mucho menos revelador resultaba ser su rostro. Y no es que en aquella especial ocasión no hubiese conseguido adornar sus párpados con el tono pertinente ni teñir sus mejillas con la intensidad adecuada. Francamente, los consejos estéticos que Nobu-chan había sacado de aquella prestigiosa revista acabaron dando tan buen resultado que ni ella misma se reconocía. No obstante, le fallaba la expresión en sus facciones, la naturalidad en la sonrisa; todo aquel encanto permanentemente manifiesto en su rostro por lo que siempre se había caracterizado. No estaba triste ni alegre. No sonreía ni dejaba de hacerlo. La incertidumbre la atosigaba tanto, que era incapaz de sobrellevar cada uno de los minutos que restaban hasta estar en la fiesta, y los segundos que le alejaban de él...

No por nada había estado ahorrando para comprar el vestido más bonito que había visto en la ciudad y posteriormente, atesorando esas telas rosadas con el mismo celo que una novia el mismo día de su boda. Ella sabía de sobra que no había comparación, pero el acontecimiento sería una especia de primera cita oficial con el que sin duda era el hombre que ocupaba su corazón en ese momento, y eso, a fin de cuentas, era lo que importaba.

Koizumi Risa se preguntó si él estaría pensando en ella, al menos, la mitad de intensamente que ella lo hacía en él...

**::o::o::o::**

Finalmente, irrumpió arrastrando su calzado de inusual piel de charol. Se detenía, miraba con desconfianza el excesivo decorado del edificio que ya no reconocía como su propia escuela, y acto seguido, seguía caminando adelante. Aunque, no por iniciativa propia. De no haber sido por Nakao, quien anticipadamente veía venir las intenciones de su pequeño amigo por escaquearse del evento, el joven Otani continuaría en chándal encestando un par de canastas en el polideportivo mientras aprovechaba los descansos para entretejer cualquier excusa que pudiese convencerles de su ausencia en la _no tan adorable para él_ fiesta de Navidad.

—Vamos... Ya casi llegamos, campeón —insistió el más alto mientras empujaba su espalda.

—Para ya, maldición. ¿Crees que voy a perderme por el camino?

—Oye, no seas así... No sabes lo dura que ha sido la decisión de optar por aparecer aquí contigo en vez de estar acompañando a mi novia —suspiró—. Que malagradecido...

—No te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Bueno, si te digo la verdad, no todo lo he hecho por ti.

El pelirrojo se detuvo para mirarle indiscretamente. No entendía. El joven más alto estuvo a punto de aclarar sus dudas, pero un revelador alboroto a la entrada del edificio distrajo a ambos por un momento.

De repente, la espaciosa entrada por la que instantes antes habían cruzado, pareció demasiado pequeña mientras aquella enorme multitud de muchachas luchaban por obtener las mejores vistas... Descuidando aquellos preciosos vestidos que hacía escasos segundos habían protegido con sus propias vidas para evitar hasta la más simple arruga.

—¿Qué demonios...? —farfulló Otani.

La voz tan familiar que brotó del epicentro de aquella bandada de volantes multicolores, parecía ahogarse mientras alguna que otra damisela caía al suelo tras un apasionado suspiro. Maitake Kuniumi terminaba de saludar al resto de las chicas y sin prestarles atención aparente, desapareció en la sala contigua.

—Lo que yo decía... —insistió el pequeño—, el demonio...

—No cabe duda de que es un desperdicio. Tan apuesto y sin nadie que le acompañe...

No le dio tiempo a volverse cuando aquellas hábiles manos se enzarzaron en torno a su brazo. Otani estuvo deseoso de protestarle, peo Seiko estaba tan deslumbrante aquella noche que prefirió no atentar en contra de su hermosa sonrisa. La rubia escudriñó picajosa su rostro y seguidamente deshizo su abrazo estallando en una de sus tan peculiares carcajadas.

—No pongas esa cara... No tenía pensado molestarte esta noche. Además, sé que tu corazón está enteramente ocupado —susurró en su oído, haciendo a la víctima sonrojarse en el acto—. Pero no estés triste, yo tampoco vine sola. Me moría de ganas por saludar al resto, así que seguiré buscando. ¿Nos vemos luego, Otani-sempai?

—Dalo por hecho —respondió con otra enérgica sonrisa.

La joven palmeó cariñosamente el hombro del otro muchacho, y aceptó el brazo del chico apostado unos metros más hacia adelante, que instantes después la hizo desaparecer de aquella recámara.

—¿Vamos dentro?

El aludido asintió, y seguidamente siguió los pasos de Nakao hasta la sala principal. Allí las parejas se agolparon de un largar a otro, entre una mesa y otra mientras que nadie parecía decidirse en ser el primero en probar el ponche.

Los enormes adornos de colores pasteles llamaban la atención por lo largo y ancho de las paredes, pero ni los enormes altavoces colocados sobre sus cabezas, ni el brillante escenario pendiente de unos músicos para los instrumentos apostados en ellos, parecieron llamar suficientemente su atención. Otani sólo podía pensar en una sola persona y esa persona, no aparecía...

Inmediatamente, hizo mil conjeturas. Dudó en si debía preocuparse, aunque sabía que ella no era precisamente la puntualidad en persona. Pensó en si estaría bien hacerle una llamada o si él se veía demasiado impaciente. Finalmente, sus pensamientos quedaron en nada, porque cuando se decantó por echar un vistazo en el recibidor, su tímida aparición cegó todo en su periferia.

Al fin... Al fin ella estaba allí... Y todo cuanto pudiera desagradarle de aquellas fiestas cursis valía la pena porque él podía verla, aún si cabe, más bonita que nunca.

Repentinamente, sus ojos se cruzaron, y realmente no supo qué hacer. Había estado esperando tanto por aquel momento, que ahora no sabía cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento. Por un instante, creyó oír la vaga voz de su compañero alentándole a dirigirse hacía ella, pero aquellas palabras no tomaron más interés en él que la hermosa sonrisa que había recibido por saludo. Risa sacudió delicadamente su mano en la lejanía, y cuando estuvo seguro de completar un tercer paso casi sin percatarse de que sus piernas habían comenzado a movilizarse, un ligero empujón en su brazo le arrancó de aquella ilusoria realidad en la que sólo estaban él y ella.

Otani buscó molesto al culpable de su interrupción, y otra vez más, su sueño se hizo añicos...

«_Aaah... Entonces, ¿era cierto? Casi lo había olvidado_», pudo pensar para sí mismo mientras le veía acercarse sin permiso previo a ella. Mientras contemplaba con sus propios ojos como la chica a la que tanto amaba se entregaba sin ningún esfuerzo al abrazo de otro. La muchacha le regaló un beso dulce en la mejilla y éste acarició sus largos bucles pelirrojos al tiempo que susurraba algo cerca de su oído: _lo preciosa que estaba_, imaginó Otani afligidamente. Y por entonces pensó que, probablemente, nada podría hacerle sentir más dolor.

Aquella imagen le lastimaba tanto y tan fuerte, que creyó que acabaría pulverizándose en cualquier instante. Sus propios sentimientos, lejos de aliviarle, le hicieron más daño...

Se preguntó, si no había sido él mismo quien había dejado claro una y otra vez que no estaba en absoluto interesado en ella. Se preguntó si Risa había sufrido así con cada uno de sus desplantes. Y por último, pensó si realmente no debería alegrarse por la felicidad de ella en vez de compadecerse por la desdicha de él.

Aikawa Kazuki, el chico que ahora entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y la alejaba aún más de su persona, no parecía precisamente una mala influencia. Físicamente, disponía de una presencia intachable. Su largo flequillo negro resguardaba unos enormes y elegantes ojos grises. Su piel era pálida y sedosa como la de un príncipe de oriente, lo que hacía resaltar unos labios algo delgados pero profundamente coloridos. Aunque lo que a Otani tanto le molestaba era indudablemente su elevada altura, y... dejando a un lado los encantos de su fuerte personalidad, sus recatados modales y su respetada familia, Otani Atsushi no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que aquel apreciado muchacho resultase ser, además, el mismísimo capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la Tairajūbun Gakuen, una de las más populares escuelas vecinas, y rivales.

Sintió sobre su hombro los firmes dedos de Nakao, y aquel contacto alentador y amigable no le dejó más alternativa que perder a la susodicha pareja de vista.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó con cauteloso detenimiento.

—Claro... —asintió sin más.

—Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto.

—No es algo que ya no supiera de antes... —respondió deshaciéndose de la mano de su amigo para voltearse.

—Ni siquiera han pasado dos semanas desde que Risa y él...

—Ya, ya... —interrumpió conociendo muy bien lo que proseguía—. No es asunto nuestro. De hecho, ni siquiera es algo que debiera importarme.

—Otani... —se dispuso a continuar.

—Ya sé qué vas a decirme y no quiero oírlo...

—En serio, Otani...

—Y no quiero oírlo por la sencilla razón de que no es verdad...

—Ehm... ¿Otani?

—Entre Risa y yo nunca ha habido nada, y evidentemente —dijo con una sonrisa amarga—, ya nunca lo habrá. ¿Lo entiend-...?

Nakao estuvo a punto de tratar de advertirle una última vez, pero ya fue demasiado tarde... Aquel aparentemente inofensivo bolso engarzado en lentejuelas rojas se había incrustado con tan mala intención en su nuca, que fue inevitable que el asa del mismo saliese disparado hacia un rincón, y Otani, directo hacía el muro del frente...

—Ahí es donde quería llegar —dijo el muchacho más alto.

Seguidamente, la chica de rizos dorados se posicionó frente al maltrecho joven desparramado en el suelo, y sin ni siquiera concederle el deseo de examinar el pequeño chichón que paulatinamente hacía acto de presencia en su frente, Nobu-chan terminó por sujetarle de las solapas de la camisa para zarandearle de un lado a otro mientras perdía la poca feminidad que su llamativo vestido rojo le concedía...

—¿Se puede saber cómo es posible que tantas estupideces salgan una y otra vez de tu boca?

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Cállate! —y prosiguió hundiendo su afilado tacón en algún lugar inconcluso, aunque bastante doloroso, de la anatomía del muchacho.

—Ugh... —intervino por fin Nakao, no muy seguro de su integridad por hacerlo, pero demasiado alentado por el grito sofocado que emanó de los labios de su compañero.

—¡Has metido la pata una vez!, ¿cómo tienes la desfachatez de pretender joderlo todo una segunda?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No acabas de ver a Risa marcharse con ese tipo? —gruñó enfadada, hiperventilando de sobremanera porque sencillamente, no era capaz de soportar que su orgullo le llevase hasta los extremos de hacerse daño a sí mismo—. ¿Acaso eres un cobarde, maldito enano?

—¡No soy ningún enano! Quiero decir... ¡ningún cobarde!

—Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías esforzarte un poquito más a la hora de luchar por ella?

—¿Qué? Esta no es mi guerra... Yo no pinto nada —dijo y ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero tú, ¿no la amas?

El joven redirigió con furia sus ojos hacia ella. Deseó contraatacarla con la primera cosa que le cruzase por la cabeza, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que ni siquiera él podía negar un secreto a voces como ése, y eso le fastidiaba. De otro modo, habría sido más fácil redimirse, aceptar que aquella situación no era más que la consecuencia de su orgullosa conducta y que eso mismo, probablemente, le ayudaría a resignarse a su perdida. Pero entonces, ¿no le convertía en aquello que había negado ser sólo un instante antes?

La mirada del muchacho, aún desparramado en el suelo, conmovió inesperadamente a la alborotadora del navideño evento, cuyos invitados, inmersos en sus propias trivialidades, ignoraron la peculiar situación que cerca de ellos se estaba viviendo.

—Yo... No sé qué pueda hacer... —respondió casi inaudiblemente.

Nobu-chan se agachó a su lado, extendió la mano hacía el rostro del pelirrojo y, cuándo éste estuvo seguro de que se avecinaba una nueva dosis de golpes a diestra y siniestra, se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de la muchacha cuando acarició fraternalmente sus mejillas.

—Bueno, realmente... Para eso me tienes a mí.

De buen agrado, Otani no dudó en aceptar su amistad con una fe ciega. Después de todo, era verdad que no estaba del todo solo, que aún podía confiar en sus amigos... Lástima que un par de metros más atrás, con una sensación no tan tranquilizadora, Nakao se divirtiese al contemplar como su mejor amigo estaba a un paso de descubrir que su novia era mejor de lo que pensaba, y desgraciadamente para el susodicho, mucho peor de lo que temía...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Bueno, ¿tal vez esperaban otro reencuentro diferente en la fiesta? XDDD_

_En fin, aunque este fic sigue siendo un OtanixKoizumi, me gustaría también tener la oportunidad de hacer más participes a otros personajes y por eso han habido tantas apariciones fugaces, pero importantes en el futuro (?)_

_Gracias por leer y ya saben, estoy abierta a opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones, consejos, etc..._

_Se despide de ustedes,_

_**Shizenai**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Seee, estoy eufórica, pero se está celebrando por aquí la más preciosa de todas las fiestas, ¡que es el Carnaval! Y estoy feliz ^^_

_En fin, a lo que vamos... Aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic. Siento que aún estoy asentando las cosas y bueno... Agradezco a __**Suiseki, Priincezz, La Tigresa dj **_y _**Raven Granger**_ _por los comentarios. Ustedes me dieron de comer xD_

_Ahora sí, vamos al fic... ¡Ojalá les guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **__LoveCom no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. Si no reconocen a alguno, entonces sí, ese personaje es mío xDDD_

* * *

**Amor es sólo amar**

**II**

Las primeras luces del amanecer no le pillaron por sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban clavados como platos en el techo algo desconchado de su habitación, y tan enajenado por sus propios pensamientos como estaba, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el estridente sonido del despertador acabó con toda la paz que reinaba en su casa.

Se levantó y preparó para ir a la escuela casi como un autómata. Dio gracias de no toparse ni con su madre ni con su hermana, y así evitar dar detalles de lo sucedido la noche anterior y de las no tan inofensivas preguntas del tipo: "¿Y cómo está tu amiga, ésa tan larga y simpática? ¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Y tras la fiesta dónde fueron?". Sólo él sabía el tiempo que había tenido para proyectar en su cabeza los mil y un desenlaces que había recreado para ella. Y junto a _él_... Y sólo su aspecto sudoroso y cansado era la prueba concluyente de la mala noche que le había dado cada una de las opciones.

Antes de lo que esperaba, debido también al procesamiento de ideas estúpidas en su cabeza, estaba plantado frente a la escuela, donde ahora decenas de cubos de basura agolpaban los restos de lo que había sido, sin ninguna duda, una fiesta de lo más exitosa; en cuanto a creación de chismes y cuchicheos para todo un mes se trataba...

No le extrañó, por tanto, la cantidad de disparates que oyó mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido hasta llegar a la planta donde se situaba su propia clase. A cada cual más descabellado y absurdo. Pero sí le asombró, y disgustó en la misma medida, ver a _la fácilmente destacables_ entre el resto de las demás cabezas, Koizumi Risa apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de su aula, rodeada de un trío de chicas cortadas casi por el mismo patrón y pertenecientes al otro grupo del mismo curso. Otani pudo imaginarse perfectamente por qué estaban allí y para qué, y... resultaba que Aikawa Kazuki aparecía en ambas respuestas. De cualquier otra forma, aquel grupito de chicas populares que Otani jamás había estimado ni lo más mínimo, no se habría rebajado a acercarse a alguien tan corriente como parecía ser Risa.

Por un momento pensó que la estarían acosando, amenazándola o tal vez, tratando de convencerla de que una chica como ella no estaba a la altura del chico al que tenía la dicha de responder como novia... Pero pronto descartó aquella idea. _«Claro... Es mucho mejor estrategia unirte a tu enemiga que enfrentarte a ella»_, dedujo rápidamente Otani sin ser capaz de reprimir aquel mohín de desprecio en su cara. Así se explicaría el porqué Risa parloteaba tan alegremente frente a aquella manada de depredadoras, contándoles con todo lujo de detalles cada minuto de su noche de ensueño y fingiendo ser las buenas amigas que, obviamente, no eran.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —comentó Megumi con falso entusiasmo, la chica más llamativa de toda la banda y la que, sin duda, parecía ser la líder de ésta. Sujetaba en sus manos el pequeño colgante que prendía del cuello de Risa, probablemente el mismo que Otani le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado, y sus ojos hermosos pero despiadados, pasaban de la joya al rostro de su propietaria como si estuviese deseosa de arrancárselo en cualquier momento—. Parece ser una joya algo cara...

—¿En serio? —se preguntó Risa con total inocencia—. La verdad es que no estoy segura. No me fijo mucho en esas cosas...

—Querida, no me extraña lo más mínimo que no estés acostumbrada a relacionarte con estas delicadezas —añadió la morena, a lo que su cuadrilla contribuyó con un estallido de risitas perversas—. En cierto modo es un desperdicio que tenga que desaprovecharse en la garganta de alguien que lo tachó de bisutería.

La aludida le concedió una mirada incomprensible y Megumi sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar con la charla que tanto le interesaba.

—Entonces, podría decirse que ya es oficial. Lo... vuestro. Deberías sentirte afortunada.

—Lo estoy. Mucho. Ayer viví una de las noches más increíbles de toda mi vida —sus ojos brillaron como si pudiese representar en su mente cada uno de aquellos momentos—. Kazuki es tan caballeroso y maduro para su edad... —la joven se llevó un par de dedos a su boca—. Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien así fuera de los circuitos de mi videoconsola...

Aquel gesto pareció desconcertar a la morena. Sus ojos se abrieron escandalosamente y por un fugaz segundo, su gesto se trastornó, derrumbando aquel disfraz de chica encantadora y atenta que con tanto esfuerzo estaba tratando de mantener frente a Risa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con... _esto_? —dijo en un tono claramente más alterado, imitando el mismo gesto de Koizumi al depositar sus dedos sobre sus labios—. ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? Es que él...

—¿Qué...? —respondió enarcando una ceja.

—Me estás diciendo que anoche Kazu-... —se corrigió a sí misma—, quiero decir, que Aikawa-san te be-...

—¡Hora de ir clases! —se oyó una voz.

Megumi trató de localizar al culpable de su interrupción en un punto tan importante. Repentinamente, un cuaderno se había colocado ante sus propias narices y aquello le impidió visualizar el rostro de Risa. Sin embargo, tuvo que bajar ligeramente sus intensas orbes verdes para descubrir a su pequeña, y nunca mejor dicho, molestia.

—¿No llegas tarde? —dijo por primera vez Otani dirigiéndose a ella.

—Perdona, ¿te atreves a hablarme a mí? —respondió con su usual aire altanero.

—Sería una pena que no te dejasen entrar en clase con... todo lo que te has esmerado para venir tan, pero tan mona a la escuela, ¿no te parece?

La morena le fulminó con la mirada. Sólo Risa no entendió que aquello no era precisamente un alago y recibiendo la atención de la muchacha cuando ésta sujetó su muñeca, pudo leer el contenido del papel que acababa de depositar en su mano. Parecía un número de teléfono.

—Querida Risa, mucho me temo que tendremos que continuar nuestra conversación en otro momento, y quizás, en otro lugar. No queremos ser un estorbo... —sentenció despidiendo una mirada fría hacia su compañero.

—Espera, un segundo... ¿Lo dices por este idiota? —dijo señalando a Otani—. Oh, no le hagáis caso... Él es así de nacimiento...

—¡Oye!

—Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis. Después de todo, si ya sois parte de mi círculo de amigos es como si fuerais parte de nuestro grupo también.

—Quién lo diría... —añadió con una sutileza que no terminó de disimular su rechazo hacia aquel hecho—. Por supuesto, Risa, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que te apetezca. Pero es mejor que nos apresuremos en irnos. Nos vemos pronto, querida...

La joven se alejó por el amplio pasillo mientras encabezaba a sus otras dos compañeras y meneaba singularmente sus caderas de un lado a otro. Otani pensó que si el escenario hubiese sido diferente, podría perfectamente encajar sobre las tablas de una pasarela. Pronto, cuando se dispuso a enfocar su atención hacia el interior de su clase, pudo observar todas y cada una de las miradas, sobre todo masculinas, clavadas en él. Algunas denotaban desaprobación, otras envidia... abundaban sobre todo las miradas perdidas en sus propias fantasías... Pero no le dio más importancia de la que tenía. Suponía que recibir a las chicas más populares de la escuela conllevaba situaciones como aquella.

—¿Qué mierda estáis mirando?

—¡Pues a ti! —reprochó una voz—. ¿Sabes la suerte que tenemos de recibir a Usami Megumi? ¡Es la chica con la que prácticamente toda la escuela tiene sus fantasías!

—¿Qué... clase de cosa asquerosa me estás contando? —balbuceó el muchacho.

—Y tú casi echándola a patadas como si nada... Menudo bocazas.

El chico movió la cabeza dándolo por perdido. Precisamente ahora tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse que del colectivo masculino de su clase y sus... fantasías.

Pronto se posicionó en su pupitre y observó, incluso molesto, cómo la alta muchacha se acomodaba en su asiento, justamente al lado del suyo, arrojando los lápices y cuadernos sobre la mesa de mala gana.

—No puede ir en serio... ¿verdad? —se dirigió hacia la muchacha.

—¿El qué? —respondió cortante, sin ni siquiera pensar en dirigirle la mirada.

—Estoy hablando del _" ya sois parte de mi círculo de amigos" _—repitió tratando de emular su misma voz—. No puede ser verdad que nos estés metiendo a Nobu-chan y a mí en el mismo saco que... que a ellas. Sólo son unas desconocidas.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —masculló enfadada.

—Sí, mucho...

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Él mismo había considerado su intervención como la salvación de la muchacha, y acabó resultando que aquel trío de hienas le parecía una mejor compañía que la suya propia.

—No son desconocidas. Están en esta escuela desde que yo era pequeña, y... y bueno, tú estás igual que entonces, pero hablo de que llevamos el mismo periodo de tiempo estudiando, en cierto modo, juntas.

—Hasta ayer ellas no te habían dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera creo que te hayan visto, y eso, tratándose de ti, créeme, es una evidencia bastante clara del poco interés que te han prestado siempre.

Risa dejó de mover las cosas sobre su mesa.

—Oye Otani —le miró de reojo—, sólo estoy tratando de ser amigable. Además, estas chicas también son conocidas de Kazuki.

—¿De Kazuki?

—Sí, de Kazuki —repitió sin percatarse de que la verdadera sorpresa para el muchacho había sido oírla emplear el nombre de pila del susodicho—. Ya nos habíamos conocido hace una semana, creo que es normal que les devuelva el trato.

—Bueno... Creo que ahora lo entiendo todo.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—¿Él te obliga a que las trates así?

—¿Qué...? —parpadeó sin entender nada—. Claro que no... En serio, Otani, ¿no habrás bebido ayer, no? Mira que por poco que sea con ese tamaño tuyo cualquier cantidad puede dejarte lesiones de por vida...

—¡Ja! Qué graciosa eres... —quiso dejar la conversación ahí, pero el tema volvía a reconcomerle la cabeza y volvió a dirigirle la mirada—. Te lo digo en serio. Esas chicas no tienen ninguna intención de incluirte en su círculo. De hecho, por más que me duela decírtelo, creo que es tu relación actual lo único que les atrae de ti.

—Otani, no seas paranoico. Sólo les caigo bien y punto. ¿Por qué otra razón iban a darme esto? —por suerte para todos, ningún varón se percató de que era el número de la famosa Megumi lo que zarandeaba en su mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Guarda eso! —gritó tratando de arebatarle el papelito, consiguiendo únicamente que éste cayera frente a los pies de su compañera—. ¿Quieres que esta panda de adolescente con problemas hormonales se te lancen encima para arrancarte ese telé-...?

Lo que decía acababa de dejar de tener sentido. Cuando Risa se inclinó para tomar el papel del suelo, aquel pedacito de joya brotó de su camisa y Otani no pudo evitar entregar en aquel objeto su absoluta y rotunda atención. Sin ninguna duda, aquel colgante no era ni sombra de ese mismo que hacía pocos meses, él mismo le había regalado a la pelirroja. Después de todo, no recordaba un sólo día en que la joven no lo hubiese lucido en su cuello desde entonces, y ahora, aquel simbólico colgante ya no estaba, aunque eso no hubiese sido tan desalentador si no hubiese sido tajantemente sustituido por otro.

Koizumi pareció comprender de golpe el porqué la mirada del muchacho lucía tan absorta y perdida, y guardando de nuevo el objeto bajo sus ropas, trató de restarle importancia, pero... no podía. Aquel desafortunado acontecimiento le había dolido en el fondo. A fin de cuentas, Otani era su mejor amigo y lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era herir sus sentimientos y que éste la malinterpretara..

—Ohm... —susurró simplemente mientras arqueaba las cejas..

—Esto... no es nada. Bueno, anoche Kazuki insistió en adelantar el regalo de Navidad —sabía que la mirada del joven estaba clavada en ella, pero no se vio con el valor para enfrentarla. Sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, la boca se le secó repentinamente y las mejillas se le colorearon de un intenso tono rojizo—. Tuve que... ya sabes. Si no, no lo hubiese hecho. Pero el... el otro colgante está, está guardado. El otro colgante lo he...

—Ah, vaya... —se apresuró en interrumpirla—. Qué bonito es...

—¿Eh?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una fina sonrisa decoraba los labios del jugador de baloncesto. A Risa le pareció desconcertante, pero resultó ser más que suficiente para aliviarla. Después de todo, agradecía que el joven no tomase aquel asunto como algo personal y que entendiese sus circunstancias. Aquel gesto fue tan deslumbrantemente perfecto, que nadie hubiese podido prever que aquella sonrisa no era más que una mueca amarga. Toda una farsa.

—Sí que es bonito. Ya me extrañaba que fuese aquella otra birria lo que había llamado la atención del trío de hienas...

—Otani... —quiso corregir el apelativo de "birria", pero el joven se lo impidió.

—Bueno, no importa. Este colgante te queda bien incluso a ti, que ya es pedirle demasiado, así que...

—¡Oye Otani!

—¿Qué dije que no fuera verdad?

—Serás... imbécil...

A unos pocos metros de distancia, Nakao se despedía de su novia. Había visto al profesor aproximarse con una velocidad vertiginosa, y no podía cortar la charla con Nobuko de cualquier manera...

—¿Has visto eso? —indicó el chico, quien presenciaba ahora la discusión de aquel dúo de payasos.

—Pues sí, de principio a fin.

—¿Y qué has sacado en conclusión?

—Muy sencillo —se apresuró mientras fruncía el ceño—: Otani es increíble, alucinante e irremediablemente idiota.

—Correcto —corroboró Nakao.

La pareja intercambió una mirada que irradiaba complicidad. Estaba visto que Otani no atendía a razones y palabras, y muy pronto, desecharon el Plan A...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Asentando las cosas, asentando las cosas... xD_

_Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que ustedes también quieren entrar en al círculo de alguien como Megumi? xD En fin, más adelante profundizaremos en Kazuki, que ni recontra idea tenemos de qué va este muchacho y, muy pronto, van a descubrir que está más unido a Otani de lo que imaginan... Uh, ¿spoiler? xD_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Les traigo otro nuevo capítulo (¿se nota que ando de vacaciones? xD). Especiales y afectuosos agradecimientos a __**lovecomtes17**__, __**Princezz**__, __**La Tigresa dj**__, __**Suiseki**_ _y a __**belen-star**__. Muchas, pero que muchas, muchas gracias por el ánimo ^^ _

_Bien, he decidido modoficar algo en los detalles del fic. Antes era "Romance/Humor" y ahora será "Romance/General". Creo que va más con la idea que tengo en mente, y ustedes pronto sabrán por qué. De todos modos, voy a esforzarme porque los personajes no pierdan su esencia. Siempre pueden corregirme, ya lo sabem :P_

_¡Ojala lo disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer: **__LoveCom no me pertenece. Yo qué más quisiera... T_T _

* * *

**Amor es sólo amar**

**III**

La pelota de goma cayó en el suelo de brillante parqué, rebotó en la pared y seguidamente, regresó a su mano. Justo como la vez anterior, y la anterior... Aunque ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho. Introdujo a ciegas la mano sobre el ruidoso paquete de patatas fritas, pero pronto se percató de que apenas quedaban ya unas migajas. La sensación de los diminutos pedacitos adheriéndose a las yemas de sus dedos le provocó un mohín de disgusto que se prolongó mientras hacía una bola con el susodicho envoltorio y lo lanzaba sin demasiado esfuerzo el interior de la papelera metálica. Justo lo que se esperaba de un apasionado del baloncesto.

Otani se extendió sobre su cama, abrió perezosamente los brazos y ladeó la cabeza para comprobar que apenas habían transcurrido diez minutos desde la última vez que avispó su peculiar pinguino-reloj. Unos días antes había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba urgentemente un descanso o cualquier cosa que pudiera alejarle por un tiempo de la escuela para deshacerse de aquella especie de estrés que empezaba a acabar con su buen ánimo. Sin embargo, las vacaciones de Navidad no había tenido el efecto positivo que él quería y lo único que había recibido a cambio era una larga lista de notas suspensas y una desocupación que no habría imaginado. Los viajes navideños habían acabado por separar temporalmente a sus compañeros de baloncesto, por lo que poco entretenimiento podía encontrar ya en el polideportivo, y por otro lado, el gélido clima que atestaba las calles acobardaba a cualquiera a pasear por ellas si no se tenía necesariamente un motivo para hacerlo.

Los días se hacían largos mientras no encontraba nada lo suficientemente excitante que hacer. Lo bastante persuasivo como para alejar de su mente aquella cadena de tortuosos pensamientos en los que Risa protagonizaba un romance de novela con el guaperas de moda.

Esta vez, su mano no fue lo bastante rápida para atrapar la pelota que había sido lanzada por los aires y que aterrizó directamente en su frente. El joven se maldijo en voz alta y volvió a incorporarse.

Las cosas con Risa no habían acabado bien. Recientemente sus discusiones empezaban a ser menos superficiales y mucho más serias. Sabía perfectamente el desencadenante de todas ellas, pero no podía poner nada de su parte para impedir los choques entre ambos. En cualquier otra situación lo habría aceptado. Ni él ni Risa resultaban ser personas especialmente rencorosas y sabía que tarde o temprano, las aguas volverían a su cauce. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Quedaban largas semanas hasta que las clases volvieran a dar comienzo, y el que Risa deambulara ahora con otro tipo de amistades, dificultaba el hecho de que ambos pudieran reencontrarse para resolver sus problemas y actuar como si nada les hubiese molestado. A veces no eran necesarias las disculpas, sólo una sonrisa o una mirada por parte de alguno de los dos, pero ahora... Otani iba a extrañar demasiado sus ojos y sus labios.

Estaba a punto de encender su ordenador cuando la voz de su madre aclamó su nombre un par de veces. Volvió a introducir la silla giratoria bajo el escritorio y acudió desganado a abrir la puerta.

—¿Mamá? —indagó esperando recibir una respuesta.

—Tienes una llamada —le oyó decir desde abajo—. En estos momentos estoy ocupada, cariño, hazme el favor de tomar el teléfono de mi dormitorio.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado. Suponía que volvería a ser Nakao en una de sus crisis existenciales ante la duda de si comprarle a Nobuko un regalo u otro de la tienda de turno con la que se había topado en _Hokkaidō_, el lugar donde había ido a pasar las vacaciones con buena parte de su familia. Pero al menos, agradecía que por unos minutos algo le obligase a salir de su aburrida monotonía. Pegó el auricular a su oreja y respondió mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared.

—¿Otani, estás ahí?

Aquello no parecía en absoluto la voz de su compañero, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron abortos ante la repentina sorpresa.

—¿Risa, eres tú? —dubitó.

—Sí. Esto... ¿estás ocupado? —su voz se oía débil, tímida... Él suponía que debía haberle echado valor para realizar aquella llamada después de la desafortunada despedida de la última vez—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Eh, sí... sí.

—Te pregunté que si tenías algo que hacer ahora.

—Claro, como siempre —su orgullo se le había adelantado y hablado por él. Se apartó unos instantes el auricular y se mordió con rabia los nudillos de su mano mientras pisoteaba el suelo.

—Oh, vaya... —le oyó musitar cuando volvió a colocarse al aparato.

—¿Y eso?

—Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a un lugar. Si hubieses querido, por supuesto.

—¿Que te acompañara yo? ¿Estás segura? —dejó de oír nada al otro lado del teléfono y enseguida entendió que aquella no había sido una buena pregunta—. Bueno, si me das unos minutos para que cancele mi compromiso, puedo estar listo para salir el resto del día.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, sí... —dijo esbozando una creciente sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, había logrado encontrar la forma de arreglar su metedura de pata.

—De acuerdo, entonces... ¿qué tal a las seis en la estación de metro?

—Allí estaré.

—Nos vemos.

El muchacho se había separado ya del teléfono cuando oyó unas últimas palabras improvisadas. «Gracias.». Pero cuando volvió a retomar su atención en el aparato, el pitido pausante le hizo saber que la otra persona ya no podía escucharle. _Gracias, _se repitió mentalmente para él. En su cabeza aún retenía el tono melancólico de su voz, era como si en realidad le hubiese querido decir «Gracias, por a pesar de todo, siempre estar ahí».

Los párpados descendieron apenadamente a través de sus orbes y pronto, emprendió el camino antes de lo acordado.

**::o::o::o::**

Permaneció un tiempo considerable tumbado sobre aquel frío banco de piedra a las afueras de la estación. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar repetidas bocanadas de aire que el ambiente congelaba, pero no sentía frío. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Se había colocado los pequeños auriculares de su reproductor-mp3 dentro de sus orejas esperando que la melodía acelerara el transcurso de la tarde, pero estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera prestó atención a una sola de las canciones. Sus ojos se perdieron en el nublado y extrañamente cercano cielo hasta que súbitamente comenzó a percibir las fuertes conversaciones de los transeúntes que caminaban a su lado. Poco después, la recién llegada acaparó su visión y le mostró el par de auriculares que zarandeaba entre sus dedos. Se incorporó rápidamente del asiento para tener que dejar de verla del revés.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Acabo de llegar —mintió. Risa encontró la evidencia en el intenso tono rojo de su nariz y orejas, pero prefirió no decir nada—. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—Aún está lejos.

La joven sonrió ligeramente y mientras empezaba la caminata, le dedicó un gesto incitándole a seguirla. Por suerte para él, el metro no defraudaba ni los días más fríos del año. Las cabinas estaban llenas, y en cierto modo, agradecía el hecho de no tener que mantener una conversación con ella tan prematuramente. Sabía que de ser así no le quedaba de otra que preguntar cómo le iban las cosas con _él_, y en realidad, era la única persona de la que no deseaba saber nada ni aunque fuese por pura cortesía.

El destino pareció ser mucho menos intrigante de lo que esperaba. Las intensas luces navideñas del centro comercial pretendían dar un aire cálido a las callejuelas, y el envidiable estado de humor de la multitud parecía confirmar que aquello funcionaba.

—¿Vienes a hacer tus compras navideñas? —preguntó centrado su atención en las bolsas de regalos que cargaban las parejas y familias.

—No, eso ya lo tengo solucionado —sonrió.

—¿Con tanta rapidez?

—Si hubiese sabido que tú tenías que hacerlas te hubiera mencionado que vendríamos aquí. No pensé que...

—Tranquila. Por suerte para mí, este año mi hermana se encargará de todo. Sospecho que no se fía de mi elección.

—Pero eso ha sido así todos los años.

—Algo me dice que éste será diferente.

La joven pareció sorprenderse. Dejó de mirar el escaparate por el que se había interesado y buscó sus ojos castaños bajo su mullido gorro de lana.

—¿Es que tenéis pensado hacer algo especial este año? —dijo realmente intrigada.

—Más o menos. Ya sabes que mi familia no es muy grande y cuando existe la mínima posibilidad, mi hermana y mi madre están a la que salta —torció sus labios, aunque la chica respondió con una carcajada.

—No parece que te haga gracia la idea.

—No precisamente. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Risa se mordió los labios algo avergonzada. Miró a su alrededor y finalmente dio con el establecimiento que buscaba.

—¡Lo encontré! —lo señaló con el dedo y Otani supo al instante a cuál se refería.

En un principio le asombró la idea. Dudaba del interés que Koizumi podría tener en un comercio deportivo, pero cuando la vio cruzar la calle entusiasmada y casi como loca, estampando todo su rostro en el cristal del escaparate y sonriendo como una chiquilla mientras se divertía con el vaho que ella misma creaba, tuvo serias sospechas de qué hacían allí, y sobre todo, para quién.

—Vamos Otani, fíjate en eso —por el contrario, el joven no pudo más que prestarle atención a ella y no es que precisamente pudiera controlar la repulsa que le causaba de repente el permanecer allí. Trató de suavizar el ceño y actuar con la naturalidad que la situación requería—. Me he pasado los últimos días buscando ofertas. He oído que ciertos artículos de deportes, bueno... en realidad, cualquier artículo de deporte suele tener un precio elevado, y tú ya sabes que no gano ni para folios... —afirmó con una mueca indignada, pero graciosa—. Pero anoche me comentaron acerca de este lugar. Realmente me sorprende ver pecios tan bajos en esta época del año, así que pensé que debía darme prisa si no quería quedarme con las manos vacías.

La muchacha permaneció un rato más con el rostro pegado al cristal. Esperó cualquier respuesta por parte de su compañero, pero éste no dijo nada. En cambio, su rostro parecía pensativo y recio mientras escudriñaba en el interior del centro.

—No perdamos más tiempo.

Otani siguió sus pasos, pero ya no tan efusivamente ni tan contento. La alta muchacha callejeó de un lugar a otro sin dar con lo que buscaba, hasta que finalmente, sujetó a su pequeño acompañante de las solapas de su abrigo y lo atrajo hacía la zona indicada. Le obligó a tomar asiento y rápidamente, se deshizo de sus gruesas botas y le extrajo ambos calcetines.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? —exclamó alarmado.

—Oh, calla Otani... Ni que te estuviese desnudando —bromeó haciendo enrojecer las mejillas del muchacho—. Éste es el momento en que tú entras en acción.

—¿Que yo qué?

—¡Oiga, aquí!

—Me encanta que me ignores...

Rápidamente, un muchacho alto, de cabello bastante recortado y acolchado de músculos bastante llamativos acudió en su ayuda. La joven fue bastante precisa en dar sus indicaciones, y un minuto después, el encargado le entregaba la columna de cajitas que ella le había citado.

—¿Espinilleras?

—Protectoras —añadió la joven—. Se supone que deben impedir cualquier lesión en caso de sufrir un choque, pero la verdad es que no estoy lo bastante segura y pensé que tú podrías tener mejor idea. Es importante. Necesito que las pruebes y que escojas la mejor de todas ellas.

Las mandíbulas de Otani rechinaron inconsolablemente. Empezaba a notar cómo encajaba todo. Desde un primer momento, sospechó de haber recibido aquella llamada, pero ahora, aunque odiara reconocerlo, sabía que el único motivo por el que Risa había decidido no acudir acompañada de su novio era precisamente que éste debía ser el último en enterarse de la sorpresa. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero de hecho, le asqueaba la idea de ser el maniquí que hiciera las pruebas para el regalo de otro. Kazuki, ni más ni menos. Pudo imaginar incluso que hasta podría llegar a usar esas espinilleras en uno de los tantos torneos de baloncesto en los que resultaban ser rivales.

Ni siquiera tuvo palabras para demostrar su rechazo, pero al no sentirse acompañada en la efusividad que emanaba ante la elección del mejor producto, Risa no tardó en olvidarse de ese asunto y centrar su atención en las facciones del muchacho. Algo no le cuadraba.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió preocupada.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

La muchacha parpadeó. Aquella mirada suya le daba a entender que debería sentirse culpable por algo, pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué no podía hacerlo.

—¿He dicho algo?

—Quizás deberías preocuparte por lo que no me has contado —la muchacha no respondió y él estaba demasiado furioso como para tenerle paciencia—. ¿Me haces venir aquí y romper con mis compromisos sólo para algo como esto? ¿Crees que tus... caprichos tienen prioridad sobre todo?

Kiozumi se sonrojó. El tono del muchacho parecía haberse elevado más de la cuenta llamando la atención del resto de clientes, por lo que el encargado, habiéndole plantado una sonrisa hace escasos minutos, parecía ahora quererles fulminar con una sola mirada.

—Bueno, Nobu-chan me dijo que te vendría bien salir un rato...

—¿Nobu-chan? —repitió desairado.

—Me hizo preocuparme por ti. Me dijo que estabas algo decaído estos días...

—¿Decaído yo? —volvió a interrumpir—. Ja... Lo que me faltaba. Encima hazlo parecer como que me haces un favor.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Nakao dijo que...

—¿Pero qué complot es éste? ¿Es que habéis formado una ONG a mi causa y soy yo el único que no lo sabe? —el muchacho se elevó del asiento y le apartó el pie que previamente la joven había depositado en sus propias rodillas—. No puedo tomarme en serio esto...

—¡Otani! —exclamó nerviosa sin entender nada. Trató de detenerle, pero el muchacho parecía llevado por el diablo.

Su motor de pensamientos inconclusos se activó enseguida, y antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta para abandonar el establecimiento, se giró una vez más importándole poco la atención que pudiera estar recibiendo de otros.

—Por cierto, llévate las de la tercera caja. No son las mejores, pero son algo más caras. Apuesto a que tu Kazuki no estaría dispuesto a ponerse algo inferior a eso. Ni siquiera viniendo de ti...

Las palabras brotaron de su boca como si las hubiese escupido. Koizumi sintió tanto desprecio de ellas que se sintió humillada al recibirlas, y no por el elevado tono, ni las miradas indiscretas o la vergüenza de ser expulsada de un establecimiento, sino precisamente porque venían de él. Otani, también lo vio en sus ojos; la decepción, la tristeza. La alta muchacha recogió las cajas del suelo, las acercó al mostrador mientras exponía sus disculpas cabizbaja, y siguió los mismos pasos que le habían llevado a él a la puerta automática del recinto. Estuvo a su lado, pero ni siquiera pudo mirarlo. Sacó un par de folletos de su bolso y se lo estrelló en el pecho.

—Estas entradas son para ti —el joven las miró desconcertado—. Mi hermano quería que fueses a ver su debut en su primer partido de hockey.

El muchacho parpadeó nerviosamente. Comenzaba a sentir que sudaba frío y que un calor desagradable comenzaba a inundarle el rostro. Ahora es cuando realmente entendió todo.

—Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a comprar unas espinilleras para él. Gracias.

Lo volvió a decir. Otani pensó en ello mientras la contemplaba alejarse con los brazos enroscados alrededor de su delgado y destemplado cuerpo. «_Gracias... Por estropearlo todo de nuevo», _fue el verdadero significado que pareció entrever esta vez.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Y ahora... Si quieren que Otani reciba una patada en el trasero por idiota, envíen un Review con la palabra "Trasero". Si por el contrario, prefieren que lo guisemos vivo, envíen la palabra "Guiso" y... bla, bla... Es broma xD_

_Esta parte quedó más larga de lo que suponía. No pude incluir todo lo que tenía pensado, así que ya lo dejaré para el siguiente chap, si no, iba a quedar demasiado largo y ustedes no me lo iban a perdonar. Bueno... paciencia. El tercero en discordia está a la vuelta de la esquina, créanme. Este triángulo amoroso está a punto de completarse y pronto saldrá a la luz el verdadero trasfondo que hay detrás de las cosas. _

_Gracias por la atención ^^_

_**Shizenai**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Estas vacaciones estoy super-mega-ultra-macro cumplidora xD Muchísimas gracias a **La Tigresa dj**, **Sui24**, **belen-star**, **Suiseki**, **yumeirma** y **mayra niwa** por los lindos reviews. No esperaba recibir tantos tan pronto. Les agradezco, me animaron mucho ^^_

_Y en cuanto al capi, no importa en qué punto lo miren, todo es importante y definitivo para el futuro (ok, dicho así da miedo xD). Bueno, mejor saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones después de leerlo._

_**Disclaimer:** LoveCom no me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucrarme a su costa, y bla, bla, bla... Lo de siempre._

* * *

**Amor es sólo amar**

**IV**

Un par de días después, Risa tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño...

En su discreto conocimiento al respecto, había llegado a conocer, y sobre todo por el interés que Nobuko le prestaba al tema, que había ciertas ensoñaciones que escondían un mensaje oculto incluso en el más leve detalle que pudiera conformarlas. Sin embargo, no lo avistaba. De hecho, apenas le dio importancia en aquel momento. Le pareció un sueño pobre y sin ninguna relevancia, aunque por alguna buena razón, tuvo lugar dentro de su cabeza.

Ella estaba allí. Podía verse a sí misma sentada sobre aquel columpio cuyos colores se habían arruinado y oxidado en los fríos barrotes que lo formaban, meciéndose sobre él mientras sus largas piernas se arrastraban por el suelo alzando un montón de hojas secas que, al mismo tiempo, la divertían. Se inclinaba y volvía a echar su cuerpo atrás. Deseaba alcanzar más velocidad, quería llegar más alto. Podía percibir la humedad en aquel sitio, pero se sentía bien estando allí.

Lo pensó un momento... Ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. Aquel parque, el extraño horizonte de árboles y matorrales que parecían no tener fin. Era igual que estar ahogándose en el epicentro de algún punto inconcluso del mundo.

De repente, oyó el estruendo ensordecedor y sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar sobresaltados el ennegrecido y furioso cielo que encapotaba aquel misterioso paisaje. Ni siquiera tenía ropa de abrigo o cualquier objeto con el que resguardarse de la lluvia que se avecinaba sobre ella, y sólo hasta entonces, sintió pavor.

Llegaron las lágrimas, el llanto desconsolado. Pero no hubo humedad que mojara sus mejillas. En aquel lugar del que no sabía cómo salir, distinguió aquella pequeña sombra dirigiéndose con velocidad hacía ella, ignorando su presencia y siguiendo un camino hacía ninguna parte. Corrió tras de él. No sabía si pretendía ir tras su busca o si huía de la misma cosa que él. Pronto, el niño, se desplomó. Volteó asustadizo su rostro hacia ella y por primera vez pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

Era Otani, más menudito y pequeño si cabía, y con una expresión de terror en cada una de sus facciones. Su rostro angelical estaba impregnado de angustiosas lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello, ella se sintió feliz, al fin y al cabo, ya no estaba allí sola y no podía aguantar las ganas de alcanzarle. Pero aquel momento, jamás llegó...

Su manos palparon su piel pálida y de seda. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el contorno de sus labios aterciopelados y verdaderamente sintió que aquel sueño era real y alcanzable, pero... cuando sus enormes ojos se abrieron por fin, se percató de que aquello ya no era parte de su sueño. Y de que aquél no era Otani.

Mientras mantenía su cabeza descansada sobre su hombro, le permitió a aquellos afilados y cristalinos ojos grises escudriñar cualquier atisbo de emoción en sus facciones. Se dio cuenta de que estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados en una mesa baja con decenas de libros con ejercicios a medio hacer, y con la mano aún apoyada sobre una de sus mejillas, cubierta parcialmente por los mechones azabache que caían de su largo flequillo.

Esos ojos, transparentes pero impenetrables, no le dijeron nada. Pero pronto, una agradable sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras estos se alargaban. Entonces, lo olvidó y lo recordó todo a la vez. El sueño, lo que debería haber estado haciendo en vez de ocuparse de algo como eso y de lo muy avergonzada que estaba, aunque... aquella visión era tan perfecta que no podía decir que se arrepintiera de nada.

—Buenas tardes —su voz sonó relajada y casi susurrante—. ¿Adónde te habías ido?

—¿Eh? —la muchacha se descompuso. Miró a su alrededor y sintió un leve sudor frío recorriendo su frente—, N-no... no lo sé. ¿Me he dormido?

—Eso parece...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible! —gritó a vivo pulmón—. ¿Cómo he podido hacer esto?

La joven se apartó de su hombro, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de llevar su atención a mil puntos diferentes de su propia habitación. Finalmente, el mareo de aquel repentino arranque la hizo tambalearse ligeramente y volver al lugar del que se había levantado.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y apretó las mandíbulas presa de su propia impotencia. Todavía le costaba creer que hubiese cometido un error de aquel calibre y él, parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para tratar de avistar su rostro y apartar las manos de su cara, pero Risa se lo impidió forzosamente.

—No pasa nada —dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas—. Has trabajado muy duro estos días. Ahora llevas un buen ritmo con todos tus deberes, no importa si te saltas un día porque estás cansada.

—No, no puede ser...

—De verdad, no es tan grave.

—Pero yo... —la chica entreabrió uno de sus dedos y le miró tímidamente desde allí—, he roncado, ¿verdad?

—...

Aikawa Kazuki la miró sin una aparente expresión en su cara, pero inmediatamente, su rostro impasible se convirtió en un jardín de sonrisas. Koizumi, por el contrario, torció el labio aumentando el rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Era eso lo que de verdad te preocupaba? —consiguió decir entre jadeos.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Piensas que soy de ese tipo de chicas que se duermen delante de los hombres a las primeras de cambio y que no piensan en las consecuencias? —tomó aire a tropezones. El tono de su voz presentaba cierto desliz de enfado, pero él no parecía tener la intención de contener la enorme risa y sorpresa que le provocaba—. Lo he hecho, ¿no es así?

—No, no lo has hecho —respondió tras hacer una pausa para recobrar el aliento.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí... Aunque, honestamente, habría dado lo que fuera por verlo.

—Nunca digas cosas tan espantosas como esas... —dijo estrechando sus ojos.

Risa reparó en el reloj que descansaba en el lateral de su armario. Al parecer, aquel contratiempo había arruinado su tarde mucho más de lo que esperaba. Se sintió culpable inmediatamente. Había vuelto a fallarle otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho... —murmuró entre dientes tratando de evitar mirarle directamente—. Has cancelado tu entrenamiento sólo para venir a ayudarme con mis deberes y al final, ha sido un tiempo perdido. Soy imperdonable.

—Sí que lo eres... —lo joven se ruborizó—. Aunque supongo que esto me da un motivo más para venir mañana a verte.

Aikawa hizo una pequeña pausa, demasiado breve pero increíblemente extensa para la muchacha. Definitivamente, eran esos los momentos en los que se quedaba sin palabras y suponía que parte de él se divertía observando su desconcierto. No la hizo sufrir demasiado. Se incorporó del suelo y se apresuró en tomar el abrigo oscuro y largo que colgaba de su silla giratoria.

—Ya es algo tarde. Precisamente hoy no puedo faltar en la cena y si tu madre llega a aparecer con los tentempié, creo que llegar a tiempo será una tarea imposible.

—Lo entiendo —sonrió, sabiendo toda la razón que tenía.

La joven le acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Durante el trayecto, su madre había conseguido interceptarles y charlar sobre las tareas académicas de ambos muchachos, a lo que Risa supo mentir muy bien acerca de lo mucho que habían avanzado aquella tarde en concreto.

Ella se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta principal mientras Aikawa acomodaba el abrigo al contorno de su cuerpo. Luego se giró y la miró desde un peldaño más bajo, aunque quedando aún por encima de su altura. Aquel era el instante de todos los días en los que Risa creía que el corazón le iba a salir disparado por la boca.

Aquellos ojos la observaban fijamente sin pudor alguno. Pareciera que quisieran ver alguna reacción en especial por su parte, pero ésta se retardaba. A esas alturas, Risa no sabía qué debía hacer y simplemente perdía la vista en el suelo hasta que él decidiera cuando acabar su pequeña tortura. Kazuki posaba una de sus manos sobre su cuello, se adelantaba lo suficiente, y justo cuando sentía que la dama iba a desfallecer por la cercanía de sus bocas, simplemente sonreía, le pellizcaba cariñosamente la mejilla y se alejaba. Sólo entonces, Risa podía volver a respirar.

—Estás cansada. Deberías irte a dormir pronto.

—¿No vas a llamarme después? —dijo entre una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción.

—No por esta vez —respondió pensativo, como si la razón rondara en su cabeza pero sin aparente intención de dar más explicaciones—. Y ahora será mejor que...

—Pero pronto son las fiestas de Navidad y entonces ni siquiera podré verte —interrumpió cuando el joven había empezado su marcha.

Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para contemplarla fijamente. Otra vez esa mirada indescifrable. Risa desvió la suya avergonzada. Tenía la sensación de que a veces su ansiedad la hacía parecer igual que una niña malcriada. Pero él suspiró enseguida y una nueva sonrisa volvió a dar color a su recio semblante.

—Entonces hazme caso y vete a dormir pronto. Nos veremos allí.

Koizumi entendió perfectamente a qué se refería aunque suspiró no muy convencida. Soñar con él, ya lo había intentado. Y así seguiría mientras no fuese él la persona que acaparara sus pensamientos inconscientes. Aunque... sospechaba que por el día de hoy, y exactamente igual que las noches anteriores, no daría resultado...

**:::o:::o:::o:::**

Permaneció callado todo el tiempo. Durante las largas horas que estuvo pegado a aquella silla, no fue capaz de moverse, y no es que tuviera precisamente interés en la conversación de cortinas y muebles de moda en el viejo continente ni que le importara lo más mínimo lo buenamente bien o mal que llevaban sus matrimonios los hijos de los vecinos, pero... Otani sabía que cuando había reunión de mujeres sucedían cosas como esas, y de alguna manera, se había visto sin una sola excusa bajo la manga que pudiera impedir que la visita, oportuna como nunca, pudiera disfrutar también de su presencia en semejante coloquio.

Su madre, la hermana de ésta, su propia hermana... Otani miraba a cada una de ellas con fascinación mientras escondía su boca tras su mano. Sinceramente, admiraba que todas y cada una de ellas tuviesen semejante facilidad para enlazar un tema tras otro, sin flaquear ni un solo momento y dar señal de pretender acabar con la charla en algún punto. Tal y como empezaba un tema, parecía que las tres estuviesen deseosas de que alguna de las otras cometiera la imprudencia de realizar una pausa, para inmediatamente sacar otro con el que seguir ampliando el repertorio. A veces tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera respiraban...

El joven desvió la mirada hacía su taza de agua fría. Incluso en su propio reflejo pudo ver sobre sus mejillas las marcas moradas de cada uno de los apretones que le había dado su tía durante el transcurso de la tarde. De hecho, temía surgir de repente en la conversación, ni tan siquiera toser para llamar la atención de las féminas y recordables que aún permanecía vivo ahí, a un lado de la mesa también. Aquello sólo le haría ganar una muestra de cariño más por parte de su tía, y no quería tener que llegar al punto de no poder reconocer ni su propia cara. Por alguna extraña razón que Otani sospechó, pero prefirió no pensar bien, tenía la sensación de que ella no llegaba a comprender que ya no trataba con su pequeño sobrino, y que ahora, por ende, ya era todo un hombre. Por otro lado, sabía que las visitas familiares no eran muy frecuentes a pesar de no ser relativamente distantes, y lograba soportar el trato con más entusiasmo cuando pensaba en que pronto todo acabaría.

—Hijo, ¿puedes venir un momento a la cocina?

La voz masculina se ahogó en el alboroto que se cocía en el salón, pero el muchacho supo reaccionar rápidamente, y sintiéndose excusado, acudió con un enorme gesto de alivio al lado de su padre.

—Gracias, papá —dijo con un mohín sobreactuado mientras le tomaba la mano encarecidamente—. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Me has salvado...

—Ahora quiero que retires todo eso que dijiste en la mañana acerca de quién podría ser tan idiota como para pretender encargarse él solo de la cena —sus ojos se estrecharon con fingido resentimiento.

—Lo retiro, por supuesto. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Pues aguanta esto —añadió al tiempo que le pasaba una de las tantas sartenes que mantenía al fuego.

—Más nos vale acostumbrarnos a esto, porque seguiremos así hasta que acaben las malditas navidades.

—Oh, vamos... No seas aburrido. Tú ni siquiera deberías tener derecho a quejarte.

El muchacho cesó de menear el salteado de verduras y dirigió una mirada incrédula hacia su progenitor, aunque el hombre estaba tan ocupado en no quemar el refrito, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Estás hablando con el pobre chico que tiene el trasero cuadrado de permanecer por horas escuchando chismes... —el mayor no pudo evitar una carcajada cruel.

—Pero a fin de cuentas, no somos una gran familia. De hecho, el año pasado no nos quedó de otra que celebrar la Nochebuena con los vecinos. Imagínate entonces el caos que se forma en las grandes familias —el chico no dijo nada, pero su padre podía hacerse a la idea de lo que andaba pensando—. También será duro para mí. Yo también preferiría pasar las fiestas tranquilo en casa. Con el novio de tu hermana ya tengo más que suficiente, pero míralo de este modo... Tu madre estará muy feliz. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer cercana y familiar, y apenas tiene oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con su única hermana más allá del par de telefonazos semanales. Pero ahora se ha presentado la oportunidad de que por una vez sea diferente. Deberías hacer el esfuerzo de aparentar que lo estás pasando bien por ella.

—Y no sabes cuanto... —murmuró.

El hombre no oyó aquel comentario, pero vio la franqueza en el rostro de su hijo, y eso era más de lo que le hacía falta. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro de que el joven Otani era lo bastante maduro como para comprenderle, por lo que no tardó en sentir un destello de orgullo hacia él que no se esforzó por disimular en la expresión de su cara. Sabía que podía estar tranquilo. Nada ni nadie podría perturbar las perfectas navidades de su esposa.

Seguidamente, el ruido ronco de un motor engulló todo sonido procedente de cualquier rincón del vecindario. El mayor de los hombres dio un leve vistazo a través de la ventana entreabierta de la cocina y terminó tomando la labor que ocupaba a su hijo removiendo el caldo de una olla.

—Por fin ha llegado. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para retrasar la cena —suspiró aliviado—. Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado. Vé a abrir la puerta de una vez. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que su madre pueda abandonar la tertulia y percatarse de que su hijo ha llegado.

Otani torció el rostro, pero no lo dudó cuando emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta principal. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo, percibió que las señoras seguían tan animadas como recordaba. Su mano no tembló cuando sujetó firmemente el pomo de la puerta y ni mucho menos, tuvo pensado hacerle esperar a la intemperie. Cuando la enorme puerta se abrió bruscamente por la presión del viento, le había sorprendido con el dedo a escasos centímetros del timbre.

Aikawa Kazuki bajó la mirada para examinarle con cierto recelo. Pero a Otani, no le sorprendió su llegada...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Bieeeen, ya se aclaran muchas cosas, ¿o no? xD Como sea, ¡se aceptan comentarios!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, jojo._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Saludos, aquí llega otra vez la amargada de los exámenes, porque sí... A mí estudiar me motiva... Me motiva a tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para aparcar los libros xD Pero ustedes me entienden, porque son buena gente y porque aún es verano, y porque alguna vez seguro han sentido lo trágico que es estar pasando calor en un cuarto lleno de apuntes mientras las amigas te dejan tweets desde la playa... (¬3¬). En fin..._

_¡Ya tocaba! Gracias a Suiseki, belen-star, Ily-chan y nobuchan por los ánimos y los comentarios. Chuuu_～_para todas ^^_

_En cuanto al fic, noté que había algunas confusiones en los reviews acerca de la relación Otani-Aikawa, así que en este chap les aseguro que ya no tendrán dudas con eso._

_Y como siempre, espero que le guste :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Por favor, no me hagan recordar que LoveCom no me pertence... Y bla, bla._

* * *

**Amor es sólo amar**

**V**

Se había acostumbrado tanto al entusiasta parloteo de su madre, su tía y su hermana, que Otani tenía la sensación de encontrarse en absoluto silencio mientras permanecía alrededor de la mesa cenando con el resto de _su familia_.

En torno a ellos se respiraba un ambiente ciertamente tenso, pero el buen humor que se desprendía de las mujeres compensaba esa otra incomodidad, al menos, aparente.

En un par de ocasiones su tía hizo alguna alusión a ciertas anécdotas de su niñez de las que ni siquiera estaba seguro que recordara y fueron contadas las veces que subió la vista de su plato aunque sólo fuese por pura cortesía. En una de ellas, extendió tímidamente el brazo para tratar de alcanzar el último rollito de pescado que había quedado sobre la bandeja e inmovilizado, cuando otro presto utensilio se incrustó en él casi con un aire de competencia.

Los cálidos ojos castaños de Otani se toparon con los fríos y grisáceos de Aikawa, cuyo encontronazo despertó una tensión casi visible que ni siquiera pasó desapercibido para las damas.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos necesitaba más conversación que la de sus miradas, pero apresuradamente, la Señora Otani no tardó en atraer la atención de su hijo cuando cerró sobre sus hombros una de sus manos.

—Cariño, deja tomar el último a tu primo. Tengo muchos más para ti en el frigorífico si se te antoja en cualquier otro momento —la voz parecía querer sonar casi como un susurro en sus oídos.

El aludido apartó la vista de su madre para devolverla al otro joven con cierta desaprobación, pero su frente se relajó enseguida y retiró el cubierto del alimento esbozando una sonrisa. Nada que hiciese sentir especialmente aliviada a su madre.

—Claro... —respondió mirándole intensamente—. Sólo dudaba de si una comida tan sencilla y humilde como ésta sería del agrado de nuestros invitados. Un caldo como éste y unos aperitivos tan poco condimentados no se encuentran precisamente en cualquier restaurante lujoso de esta ciudad... ¿verdad?

El padre del joven soltó con desdén la servilleta sobre la mesa. Le decepcionaba que finalmente su hijo no hubiese sido capaz de refrenar su lengua, pero antes de añadir cualquier comentario que pudiese agravar el sarcasmo implícito en sus palabras, el joven Kazuki relajó el clima. Terminó por tomar el pequeño rollito de pescado que había quedado un poco amorfo por la intrusión de los dos muchachos y lo zampó con una delicadeza que cualquiera diría que estaba saboreando la exquisitez más exclusiva del mundo.

Todos los comensales quedaron prendados de su elegancia, y pronto, cualquier atisbo de enemistad quedó en el olvido cuando el rostro serio del más alto se dignó a mostrar una sonrisa complacida que indiscutiblemente, a casi todos les resultó cautivadora.

Al menos, el Señor Otani agradecía que alguno de los muchachos fuese mínimamente maduro.

—Por cierto, ¿os hemos hablado ya de la excursión a la Sierra? —inquirió la madre del ofendido como si tal cosa—. Kazuki y yo teníamos interés en ir ahora que la nieve cubre toda la cordillera. Me gustaría que todos pudieseis acompañarnos. Desde luego que no tendríais que preocuparos por nada —recalcó la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana en un guiño casi evidente—. Pienso correr con todos los gastos. Será mucho más divertido con compañía.

Fue inevitable entrever la incomodidad que suponía recibir tal propuesta. No es que la economía de la familia les permitiera tener ese tipo de privilegios muy a menudo, y aunque no había nada que la Señora Otani deseara más que pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones con su hermana y junto a su familia, no podía decirse que se sintiese cómoda aceptando la invitación.

Por si fuera poco, pronto sintió el leve pellizco de su hijo bajo la mesa y aquello más que una advertencia, le había sonado a amenaza. Más recalcado cuando miró descuidadamente su rostro y pareció entender en los movimientos de sus labios algo así como "No pienso ser el monito de juegos de nadie".

La señora Otani estuvo a punto de negarse cuando inesperadamente oyó los alaridos de su hija al otro lado de la mesa. La joven explotó en tal grado de emoción que pronto se encontró entre la espada y la pared.

Kazuki, para quien no había pasado desapercibido el gesto de su primo a favor de una negativa, no tardó en hacer más suculenta la generosa oferta, asegurándose que la suya era una apuesta segura.

—Entiendo que es algo complicado por las fechas. Normalmente a todos nos apetece pasarlas con las personas a las que más queremos. Por eso, no dudé en sugerirle a mi madre que me encantaría que mi preciosa prima acudiese también con el novio que sé que tiene. Sería injusto que sólo yo pudiese disfrutar de mi acompañante.

Los ojos de Otani se desencajaron. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, cualquier cena o compromiso al lado de esa estúpida familia suya con la que era obvio que no encajaban, pero sólo hasta entonces, no se percató de qué doloroso podía llegar a ser estar un tiempo a su lado. Sólo él vio la maldad disfrazada en las palabras de su primo Kazuki.

¿Tener forzosamente que acudir a un viaje donde sería imposible no verle a él y a Risa acarameladamente juntos? Aquello era mucho más de lo que su mente podía soportar incluso cuando se revelaba y se ponía en plan masoca.

—Por supuesto —añadió Kazuki con una sonrisa enigmática—, mi primo también puede invitar a la chica a la que... ama. Nos gustaría conocerla.

Aquellas palabras le recorrieron la mente como el mismo veneno. Otani sabía que había ido directo a donde más le dolía. A fin de cuentas, siempre supo que su primo conocía de su amistad con Koizumi incluso antes de que ambos se conocieran, y sospechó que aquel extraño triángulo amoroso le divertía.

Si tan sólo su madre hubiese sido consciente de que la novia de su adorado sobrino Kazuki, era en realidad esa loca pelirroja de la que hasta su madre sabía que estaba enamorado, habría tenido una oportunidad antes de aceptar una rendición que le concedía un pasaje directo a la mas lenta y dolorosa de las torturas...

**-o-o-o-**

Al cabo de un par de días el viaje llegó como la cosa más esperada del mundo para la mayor parte de la familia, aunque para Atsushi, hubiese supuesto un debate constante con sus padres en los que estaba claro que no ganaría...

Los preparativos estaban tan acordados, que Atsushi imaginó que sus parientes maternos estaban tan convencidos de que aceptarían su invitación, que incluso llegaron a organizar el viaje antes de su consentimiento.

Estaba recreado en su propia congoja y apilando el montón de maletas en el coche de sus padres cuando sintió la traviesa mano de Juro, el novio de su hermana, desbaratando los mechones ya desaliñados de su cabeza.

El joven se apartó con mala gana e hizo un ademán de propinarle un golpe. Juro llenó con carcajadas el silencio de una fría mañana que aún no era iluminada del todo por los rayos del sol.

—Si sigues apretando el ceño de esa manera te van a salir arrugas... —le dijo divertido, mientras el vaho salía a medida que echaba aire por la boca.

—El perro está ahí... A él puedes acariciarle como quieras.

El recién llegado se apoyó sobre el coche. Sus rubios cabellos se asomaron por uno de los laterales y trató de espiar con disimulo a la otra parte de la familia de su novia que todavía no conocía. En aquel lugar, otro coche que nada tenía que ver con el de la familia Otani, se mantenía inmóvil aunque con el motor encendido mientras el chófer, un señor de unos treinta y tantos años, miraba con cierta impaciencia a la casa de los Otani esperando que su jefa tuviera de una vez la decencia de salir para que él mismo pudiera resguardarse del tremendo frío.

—Tío... Tienes una familia guay —señaló cas entusiasmado. Otani dejó un par de maletas en el suelo, le miró con desdén y luego volvió a retomar el equipaje para culminar con la labor de amontonarlas en el coche—. Si yo fuera tú trataría de verle el lado positivo a todo y no es muy difícil hacerlo. ¿Qué más puedes pedir para unas vacaciones improvisadas? Incluso estoy yo, que de seguro no contabas con eso... —el rubio se mofó, pero pareció el único que le vio la gracia.

—¿Has hablado con mi padre? ¿Te ha pedido él que vengas a consolarme porque ya se quedó sin argumentos? —sonó con sarcasmo—. Yo estoy bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga? Accedí a venir a este viaje del demonio incluso cuando no quería, ¿y qué espera? ¿Que me pase todo el día sonriendo de felicidad?

—Oh, vamos A-chan... No sé qué estúpido berrinche tienes esta vez metido en la cabeza, pero sea lo que sea, no vale la pena. Pásalo bien y aprovecha la oportunidad. Demuéstrate a ti mismo que puedes con ello y actúa como un adulto responsable lo haría. Haz que me siente orgulloso de mi único cuñado.

El menor se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiar un sudor casi congelado por el ambiente. Miró a Juro con interés, casi cristalizando sus ojos y pretendiendo demostrar que había sentido cada una de esas palabras. Acto seguido, adelantó unos pasos y apoyó su mano en el hombro del más alto.

—Juro... Lo profundo no te queda...

El rubio río sonoramente y cuando emprendió una guerra de cosquillas con Otani, la llegada al barrio de otro automóvil nada discreto les distrajo unos instantes de las carcajadas.

El castaño se incorporó del suelo mientras desempolvaba su ropa y poco a poco, notó que su sonrisa iba desapareciendo.

El chófer que estoicamente había ocupado su lugar mientras esperaba a su ama, no tardó en acercarse al auto para colaborar en la tarea de trasladar las maletas de un vehículo al otro.

Otani pudo verla.

Tenía en sus labios una sonrisa tan estúpida y soñadora como sólo la propia Koizumi podía mostrar con tanta naturalidad. Era tan transparente y tan obvia, que su felicidad le resultó casi dolorosa cuando Otani caía en que no había hecho nada para contribuir en ella.

Pronto, la muchacha se percató de su presencia en el lugar y su sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápidamente como segundos antes lo había hecho la suya.

Risa no supo qué hacer. Estaba lo bastante lejos como para soltar palabra, y con cierta confusión, se limitó a elevar una mano en forma de saludo. Otani desvió el rostro con sonrojo. Aprovechó que Kazuki resultó tan caballeroso como para ayudar al chófer con las maletas, y dando una patada al suelo y buscando aprobación en la mirada de su cuñado, acortó la distancia con ella.

El trayecto se hizo eterno para los dos. Otani andaba de una manera tan poco decidida, que parecía que echaría corriendo hacía atrás en cualquier momento y Risa, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras miraba de un lado a otro persiguiendo que alguien la salvara de una situación tan absurda.

—¡H-Hola! —exclamaron finalmente los dos haciendo tropezar las palabras.

—¿Estás bien? —se adelantó Otani.

—Muy bien... —a lo que el muchacho asintió complacido.

Parecían un par de extraños reencontrados después de años de separación y sin conocer lo bastante del otro como para sacar un tema de conversación sostenible. Hubo un silencio desagradable. Risa chasqueó finalmente la lengua y trató de enfrentar por fin la mirada de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte el qué?

—Por el amor de Dios, Otani —replicó poniendo en blanco los ojos—. Que Kazuki y tú sois... Que sois familia.

—Esa palabra no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

La más alta pestañeó perpleja. Pensó que si era honesta y hablaba del asunto la situación tomaría un mejor destino, pero pronto comprendió que aquello no les conducía a nada.

—No lo sabía... —continuó la joven con un deje que a Otani le sonó a culpabilidad—. No lo he sabido hasta hoy. Si me hubiese enterado antes, no hubiese venido. No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo...

—¿Y por qué demonios supones que iba a estarlo? —aquella mirada fría desconcertó a la pelirroja por un momento. Tartamudeó algo, pero Otani se adelantó a su intervención—. Esto no es nada del otro mundo y tú sólo eres una amiga. Risa... Hazme un favor y quítate la película de la cabeza...

Risa desencajó los ojos avergonzada. Abrió los labios un par de veces para terminar cerrándolos sin que sus pensamientos llegasen a ver la luz en ningún momento.

La señora Otani atravesó el marco de la puerta esperando darle la bienvenida a su sobrino. Ya estaban listos para emprender el viaje... Pero allí, encontró una grata sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja loca que tan bien le caía manteniendo una conversación silenciosa con su hijo. Quizás, el joven se lo había pensado mejor y había decidido por fin invitar al viaje a su compañera, pero... Cuando agitó una mano y estuvo dispuesta a llamar la atención de los dos a gritos, se topó con la figura de Kazuki obstaculizando la vista que tanto le complacía a una madre tan chismosa como ella...

El alto moreno entrelazó los dedos con la susodicha y vislumbrando una expresión de tristeza que jamás había asociado en su hijo cuando ambos jóvenes se alejaron, cayó en cuenta del grave error que había cometido...

* * *

_Ay... Esas madres que se creen que lo saben todo y que todo lo que sale de la boca de sus hijos lo achacan a la edad del pavo... Aquí se vio que no. Y no sé a ustedes, pero a mí no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Otani, aunque también estoy del lado de Risa._

_Pues es todo de momento._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
